


(Not) A Moment Too Soon

by The_Exile



Category: Mugen Kouro | Infinite Space
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: If Yuri hadn't arrived at that moment, Katida would have gone lost hope. There were parts of her that would have crept in to fill the gap where hope was that nobody wanted to see.





	(Not) A Moment Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 'Hell is living without you (Alice Cooper)'
> 
> I wanted to make Katida a bit less of just a helpless damsel, and explain her vastly different personality in the 'good' arc to the 'bad' arc.

With his usual almost theatrical sense of timing, he'd come just on the last day.

If she had been forced to wait one day longer, if she'd been moved to some other location in a completely unfamiliar galaxy like a fragile, valuable package, if she'd seen more of her nation fall apart at the hands of someone she was expected to pretend to love even in the slightest, she'd have lost hope in him. Then she would have snapped. There was a spiteful, vindictive, nasty part of her locked away deep inside, the calculating, manipulative brat that Garni and her grandfather had taught her not to be except of course when she had nastier enemies in the corporate world who needed crushing. 

Oh yes, she wasn't naive enough to think this kind of thing didn't happen. Arranged marriages, hostile takeovers, personal attacks on her family... she knew what the world of big business was like. She just hadn't expected an intergalactic empire to turn up out of nowhere and flatten the solar system - nobody had - and more importantly she hadn't expected her beloved grandpa to turn her over as a bargaining chip quite that easily. And she hadn't expected her Yuri, her knight in a shining battlecruiser, her one hidden ticket out of any situation, to vanish off the face of the galaxy.

She mostly just sat very still and did not say a word, like the well treated but ultimately unjustly imprisoned hostage she was. If this Desmond creep was going to treat her like a cross between a well pedigreed pet and a bureaucratic box to be ticked off, well, she was going to grant his wish and not act much like a human herself. 

While trying not to show her enemy how terrified she was.


End file.
